1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispenser devices.
More particularly, the invention relates to dispenser devices for dispensing the flowable contents from compressible tubular containers, such as toothpaste tubes.
A problem generally encountered with compressible tubular containers, such as toothpaste tubes, is to get all the paste out of the tube. This often is cumbersome and therefore such a tube mostly is thrown away even if a substantial amount of paste still remains in the tube. Obviously this results in unnecessary waste.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a device for assisting in overcoming this problem.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
According to the invention, a dispenser device for dispensing flowable contents from a compressible tube includes a support having a base plate; a curved compressor body; a connection means rotatably supporting the compressor body and having a pivotable connection on the support so as to define a gap between the compressor body and the base plate into which gap a compressible tube can be inserted; and a manually operable handle connected to the compressor body, which handle, on rotation, is adapted to move the compressor body towards the base plate for reducing the gap and thereby exerting pressure on a tube placed between the compressor body and the base plate so as to force the flowable contents out of the tube.
Biasing means may be provided between the base plate and the compressor body. The base plate may be movably mounted on the support, and the biasing means may be adapted to act between the base plate and the support. Alternatively, the biasing means may act between the pivotable connection of the compressor body on the support and the base plate.
The biasing means may be in the form of at least one coil spring.
The compressor body may be in the form of an elongated cylinder, which may be mounted off-center rotatably to the connection means, which may include a pair of arms, the arms in turn being pivotably connected to the support.
A spring may be provided acting between the handle and the support urging the compressor body into an inoperative position.
The base plate may be curved.